Reacting Love
by Nepholim
Summary: Cisqua's memories have always included a brown haired girl with purple eyes. An Eldo Raid who she was offered to react with, and now as the newest leader of Arc Aile she has the chance to react. Will she?


-**Title** – **Reacting Love**  
>-<strong>Rating<strong> – T  
>-<strong>Warning<strong> – Yuri (for once in my life!), sexual innuendos, imply, graphic content, and… _teasing_(?)  
>-<strong>World<strong> - Manga  
>-<strong>Parings<strong> - CisquaxOC (CisquaxSilnd), CoudxRen, RowenxKuau.  
>-<strong>Summary<strong> - Cisqua's memories have always included a brown haired girl with purple eyes. An Eldo Raid who she was offered to react with, and now as the newest leader of Arc Aile she has the chance to react. Will she?

~.~.~

_This is my first time writing Elemental Gelade(/Erementar Gerade) depending on what you call it. I reference both the Manga and the Anime, only 'cause I liked both. (However the manga was a WHOLE lot better in my opinion.) So without further ado, let's start: __**Reacting Love **__and answer your questions on the matter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1.<strong> _Which Team_

Cisqua yawned, leaning back in her new office, bored. She was now running Arc Aile and could finally fully live her dream of protecting all (or at least most of) Eldel Raids… Yet something was bugging the leader as she brought a thin strand of a chocolate cookie to her lips. Not many would remember this, and only the few friends she had ever knew how much this bothered her, but there was a time when she'd refused to react with an Eldel Raid. She'd only been eight- nine when it had happened. Of course, she'd thought it was the best to do! And in fact had thought the Eldel Raid would be happy as well, but had received only a crying face instead. To which she'd never understood why until a few years later on her previous adventure. The only one who knew that this was the reason she never went into the 'glorified zoo' was Wolx who seemed to have her read like a book and actually had questioned this. Sighing unconsciously, she leaned forward, palm cupping her chin as she watched the ceiling.

What was that girls' name again? Slicer, Cinder- no, Cyder maybe, closer but… Silnd? Her eyes widened and she shook her head. Yeah! That was it, Silnd was her name, and she smiled as she recalled their first meeting. She'd thought how human they looked, and how human they acted… and she wondered how anyone could ever consider them a weapon. She'd been about six when they first met and the girl had seemed so sweet. Cisqua had spent the next few years getting to know her and play with her only to refuse bonding with her. Biting her lip Cisqua leaned back again, wondering just what she'd seen. The girl had cried just because she'd refused to react with her. A bitter smile. She more than likely already reacted with someone twice as good as her already, but… Those violet eyes were always warm towards her, and she wished she could see her again.

The reason she'd cried... could it really be as simple as she thought Cisqua was frightened of her? Perhaps, but those eyes that had looked at her- that she remembered with perfect clarity seemed to contradict the statement. Huffing angrily she crossed her arms across her chest somewhat deflating. Ever since her major promotion her thoughts wouldn't even travel back over to her greedy ways… okay, honestly there really wasn't anywhere to go from here, so she couldn't get any more money even if she did try and scheme. But still! The only thing she could think of was the cool violet eyes filling with water as her face twisted into a mournful expression. She just didn't understand damn it! Slamming her fist against her desk clenched both her eyes and her teeth shut, grinding the teeth as anger bubbled inside her head.

Opening her eyes, she awakened her computer and searched around the system for the Eldel Raid Silnd. Glancing around, she gaped. The Eldel Raid Silnd was still in the same district as when she had first met her! Whether or not she'd been reacted with was unlisted which meant she probably was newly reacted and the system had yet been updated with the new information. Something seemed to fall to the pit of her stomach, but she brushed it off. Turning to the guardians of the district, she groaned both outwardly and inwardly. She'd assigned (by accident mind you) Rowen and Kuae to it without even knowing! Slamming her head against the desk, she felt a twitch in her left eye taking place. Great, just great… She didn't want them getting the wrong idea by bringing an Eldel Raid to her office! Feeling a sense of dread, she picked the program out on her computer; dropping the digits as each number she pressed making her nerves fall further and further into her stomach.

Pretty quickly Rowen's normally over-cheery face appeared as he smiled awkwardly in some odd direction, "Now Kuae don't be too hasty!" A whine came from behind and then a thump as the poor person fell to the ground, "That's good, thank-you Kuae for putting the nice man down." Glancing back to the screen his smile widened. "Ah- Sempai! It's been so long since I've last talked to you, is there something you want?"

Cisqua felt her mouth go dry as the words passed from her lips, "I would like for you to bring up someone from 'your' district." Rowen's eyes narrowed, a frown settling on his lips. Gods, you know how scary he looks when he's not smiling?

"Who is it?" Cisqua breathed, staring evenly back at him, yet as she began speaking her voice grew quiet and she ended up staring at her shoes. "Sempai, tell me who it is."

Taking one more breath, she clenched her eyes shut, swallowed then followed with the description: "Silnd, her names' Silnd, brown hair, violet eyes, and a purple Gerade on her shoulder." Rowen nodded as the word 'understood' passed and the screen fuzzed out and disappeared off her monitor.

Leaning back, she allowed a sigh of victory to pass her lips. She'd been at this job for a little over two months and had just _now _gotten the courage to do that. Standing, she rolled her chair back and walked to the front of her desk. Perhaps if she paced… perhaps she could think on this more on how to apologize to the girl- no, how to apologize to Silnd. She really needed to get out of the habit of calling her 'girl' and not Silnd. She was going to meet her in just a few minutes after all! She needed to make sure she could talk to her with dignity and…

She fell against her table, practically melting into a puddle underneath it. How the hell was she supposed to meet this girl with dignity that she didn't feel or think she deserved from her! Letting out an internal anguished cry, a knock on the door snapped her into her sense. Standing, she brushed off her outfit, a nice white coat with her normal Arc Aile outfit underneath. Walking to the door, she allowed Rowen, Kuae and Silnd inside. Kuae was – for once, not hanging over Rowen's arm, instead helping the- Silnd walk in. As soon as all three were in the room, Kuae let go of Silnd and slithered on back over to Rowen, standing next to him as they awaited for Cisqua's instructions.

Cisqua stared at the two for a moment. When had they been apart, like _really _apart? Turning Silnd, she motioned for the two to leave; Rowen gave a salute, as Kuae flashed a peace sign and hopped on his back, sticking her tongue out at Cisqua. The door shut behind them, and Cisqua smiled softly. They hadn't been apart since Wolx had tried to sell Kuae. How ironic was it that Wolx now was their friend?

Looking back at Silnd, she looked her up and down, licking her lips and swallowing. She hadn't changed much from when they last met. Her hair was a little longer, (and straighter,) her skin was still rather pale, and her sparkling eyes still held that same nostalgic look to them. Cisqua closed her eyes and opened her mouth, preparing to speak when thin cool fingers reached out, brushing against Cisqua's heated skin before retracting, worry spreading across her face… entering her eyes…

"I'm sorry," her voice was small, almost meek, eyes not meeting Cisqua's face and instead choosing to sweep the floor like a broom. "You probably don't want me-." Cisqua shook her head, cupping the Eldel Raids' chin to show she didn't reject her.

Not this time, "I should be the one apologizing." Cisqua muttered, Silnd looking up, her eyes widening in the slightest as Cisqua felt a smile perk up on her lips, "I didn't take account for my refusal to react with you, and in doing so became arrogant." Suddenly Silnd took a step forward, collapsing into Cisqua's chest as she hugged her middle tightly. Cisqua moved back barely as she knelt a little so that Silnd would look at her. "I assume you- you already have a pleasure…?" Silnd jerked her head up, eyes wide in surprise and anger. Cisqua's eyebrows furrowed. Why would she be so mad at her… unless-?

"I don't." She responded blatantly, angrily standing as she moved her hands on her hips. Cisqua was surprised at how childish and… _cute_ she looked. She blinked. "I refused to bond with anyone but Cisqua. I promised I would react with _you_, I wouldn't react with _anyone else_."

Something was building, in the back of Cisqua's mind, watering her eyes as she shook her head fevertly, "Why! I thought- I saw, I thought you would've moved on by now!" Silnd sighed, her eyes crinkled as she smiled kindly, understandingly.

Brushing her hand across Cisqua's face, she moved the bangs out of the way, "I don't mean to upset Cisqua, I just want to help her." An emotion, nameless, but strong crossed the girls face, meeting her eyes with a strong fire. "I just want Cisqua to be happy and protected; will you allow me to protect you Cisqua?"

The water building in the back of her eyes was searing her retinas as she closed her eyes, trying to hide the weakness. "After everything, you still… you still want to react with- with _me?_" Silnd was Silent, the small smile upon her lips not budging as she held out her hand, awaiting a response. "I'm not- I, I just- I can't-!"

Cisqua's hand moved to clasp Silnds. Moving towards Cisqua, she gripped the humans' hand in hers, sliding their fingers in place. Giving a wider smile, her eyes fluttered closed, a warm light spreading between the two, tying them together like a red ribbon.

"_Fire, I call upon your heat, To aid me in this mystic feat, Bring me what I ask of thee, As I will, so please let us be!" _Her song, beautiful and strong rang through Cisqua's bones, the sign of a Gemini appearing on her forehead, splitting in the middle and transferring one half to each shoulder, Silnd herself gripped Cisqua's shoulders, sliding behind her and let both arms crawl over hers. "_Let passion flow within me, around and about, Let it's tides fill you wholly, within and throughout. Grant new zest and vigor for what comes my way, and grant that we eagerly seize each new day such as a candle is lit for every new day, let us be alight and protected." _A blazing light blinded them, and when Cisqua was once again able to see, she gasped in surprise. In her hands was a blazing scythe, two bobbles on the end revolving around the edge, flickering like a candle. A soothing whisper approached from behind, warm and needy. '_I can protect Cisqua now, yes?_'

Cisqua glanced back and shock crossed her face. The girl from before, so meek and quaint was now shimmering and strong behind her, translucent but strong. Her pale complexion and dark hair fluttering like she was in water. Cisqua smiled then, nodded in glee. She didn't realize, just reacting would give her and this girl so much happiness. "You can, and I know you will." Then the scythe was gone and Cisqua blinked confused when a slightly heavy weight fell atop her.

Silnd was crushing her, hugging her so tightly she could barely breathe and lying on top of her so she couldn't move! Struggling she gasped for air. "Oops," Silnd let go, moving farther down so she was straddling Cisqua's waist instead of her lungs before lunging again and hugging her. "Thank-you so much Cisqua!"

Cisqua laughed awkwardly, before her smile softened and she wrapped her arms around Silnds waist, gripping her a little tighter. "No Silnd, thank-you." Silnd looked up at her, confusion evident, "Without you, I wouldn't have had the courage to try anything new." Blushing, Silnd looked away before ducking her head into Cisqua's chest. Cisqua squealed with laughter, wriggling to try and get away, "Ha-Ha-HEY! Stop that! I-I- That's tickle-tickles-!" Silnd glanced up, happier than before as an evil smile worked its way onto her mouth as she dove again, using her fingers this time to tickle her pleasure senseless on the floor.

Rowen and Kuae were behind the door, eyeing the sight with raised eyebrows. "I didn't think Sempai swung that way," Rowen muttered, watching with a slight smile on his lips when Kuae nudged him playfully.

Turning to her, Kuae kissed him, tongue dashing across his lips before pulling away and swiping a finger at him. "She plays for _my _team now Rowen, might want to keep a closer eye on me…" she stuck out her tongue, smirking when she pulled the appendage back in, "I've _always _wanted to try chibi."

Rowen shook his head, a placid expression on his face when he reached over, pulling Kuae towards him as she squeaked, "Not true, you and Sempai do _not _mix, just like water and vinegar."

Kuae smirked, tracing his chin with a single finger, "Still, she plays for _my _team."

"Still," Rowens expression slowly grew into a wolfish smile, "You're _mine_." Moving his hand to the back of her head, he proved it by claiming her with a kiss.

Inside the office, Cisqua had finally gotten Silnd to _stop _tickling her and was now laying there catching her breath. Silnd was resting atop of her, breathing deeply as she traced random patterns into Cisqua's clothing. Cisqua reached up, and Silnd sighed contentedly at she rubbed small circles into her back. This was new to her, Cisqua that is, and she wasn't quite used to it. She breathed deeply, and perhaps there would be problems, but maybe just this moment was entirely worth it.


End file.
